The present invention relates to the field of semantic modeling, and, more particularly, to simplifying the presentation of visually complex semantic models in a graphical modeling application.
Semantic models are commonly used to graphically represent a variety of objects and the relationships between them. Many graphical modeling applications are commercially available that provide users with an easy and effective means for creating semantic models. However, as the semantic model increases in size and/or complexity, the coherency and readability of the graphical representation within the graphical modeling application is greatly reduced.
For example, a semantic model of an enterprise business system can include a vast quantity of objects and relationships. Because such a large and highly-connected model requires a considerable amount of presentation space, a graphical modeling application is generally unable to present the model in its entirety in a display area without a considerable reduction in size, which further reduces the readability. Additionally, relationship lines between objects that are widely dispersed are difficult to draw without obscuring other objects and/or relationships.
Graphical modeling applications currently offer little assistance for simplifying the presentation of these visually complex semantic models. Users are forced to reorganize their large, complex models in order to work with the restrictions of the modeling application. Rearranging objects, reducing object and/or text size are typical steps taken by users, which often only further reduce the readability of the model.